


Why did you have to choose my best friend?

by Vanessa_14



Series: My Short Fanfics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Letters, karts, whydidyouhavetochoosemybestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_14/pseuds/Vanessa_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've accepted the fact that you don't know I exist, but why did you have to choose my best friend over me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico Rosberg's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.. I read this wattpad story and I was so inspired by it and I just felt the need to write this.  
> this is my second fic, please don't hate me if it's ugly :) I'm still learning.

It was the last year of high school when you moved to my school. I was in the advanced class and you were in the intermediate classes. We didn't have any classes in common. I wanted to fail all my tests on purpose just be in the same classes as you, but at the same time, I can't afford to disappoint my parents.

In simple terms, you didn't know I existed.

My name is Nico, Nico Rosberg. You don't have to introduce yourself to me because I already know you very well. But who doesn't? You're the school's cheerleading captain, you do photoshoots for famous brands, you're pretty, and above all, you were kind.

At least that's what I make out from observing you. I never got a chance to talk to you because you didn't know I existed remember?

Whenever there was a game, I was one of the guys who would watch you cheerlead. I wasn't the loud ones. I just sat there with Lewis and watched quietly while he and the other guys whistled. This is probably another reason why you don't notice me.

But that's alright. I've pretty much accepted the fact that you would never notice me. Who am I, right?

Don't worry, I'm content watching and supporting from a distance. I'm happy liking you in secret. But deep down, I always wonder why other people who are not really 'cute' manage to go and talk to their 'girls' while I can't even say hi to you. This makes me worried thinking that some guy might get to you first.

But like I said, Who am I?

Even though we don't talk, you still manage to make me smile through simple things.

Like this one time, at lunch, when my best bud Lewis and I were falling in line, we were too busy having a chat about karts that I didn't even notice you were right behind us. So when I looked back and saw you there, I just couldn't stand still so I looked back at Lewis. Even though I was panicking and fidgeting inside, I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

You were so close to us, and you smelled really good! Then you asked us what our orders were. You had a sweet voice, like an angel from heaven.

Do you know what was annoying? The line was short and this moment was short-lived even though I tried ordering slowly.

But I got another chance anyway.

Lewis and I did karting professionally and every once in a while, karting tournaments were held and we would always participate. 

Once, during a race, I saw you in the audience watching me. Well, not just me, you were watching everyone on the track. I was so happy at that time and couldn't concentrate I almost forgot to brake. Luckily, I snapped out of it quickly enough to brake. 

That was the end of my celebration.

Because you started cheering and yelling, 'Yeah! Go Lewis!'. 

It hurt. It did. 

I said it was okay if you didn't know I existed but this, it's just...

I was running second and not far behind Lewis who was first. I didn't really mind when he won. In fact, I usually let him win by leaving him alone ahead.

But today was different.

I pushed hard, braked late just to catch up to Lewis hoping you notice me. I even overtook him on the last corner. I was just that desperate for your attention.

None of those worked and even though he was only 2nd, you still cheered for him. 

I couldn't celebrate my win because of what happened earlier, I was not in a good mood. I just congratulated Lewis and head straight home. I needed some time off.  don't know if I was tired from karting or because you preferred Lewis over me. Was I that invisible?

 

The next day at school, I was about to go to my locker but I stopped when I saw you standing there looking around as if you're trying to hide something. I walked back a bit to make sure you didn't see me.

I was really surprised when you pushed an envelope inside my locker and walked away quickly as if nothing had happened.

When you were gone, I hurried to my locker and excitedly looked at the back of the envelope.

 

_For Lewis_

 

I was shocked. I stood there unable to move. Why are you writing to Lewis? Is it because of yesterday? Why do you know he exists but not me?

Lewis' locker is right next to mine. You might've confused it since all the lockers were identical. I was about to put it in his locker when I thought, why should I? You did  put it in my locker.

I wasn't thinking right and made a mistake, I kept the letter.

When I got home I read it carefully. Every word you wrote was like a knife to me. 

You wrote everything. From whenever you had to cheerlead you would always look to wherever in the audience he was sitting, to the times you would smile because he was smiling. You even congratulated him for yesterday even though _I_ won, not him.

Isn't it funny that I can relate to what you said? The things you wrote in the letter, it all happened to me. I would always look for you whenever you were cheerleading and you always made me smile because you were smiling. 

I wish you would notice me.

Why him, why Lewis? Why didn't you notice me instead of Lewis? He already has a girlfriend. He's not going to break up with her just be with you, is he?

Why not me? I'm right here! I've always been.

 

Days passed and you still haven't found out that you were putting your letters in the wrong locker. 

Half of me was complaining and the other was not.

I was complaining why did you have to choose Lewis? Why did you have to put it in my locker? Every single day you never fail to torture me by writing all these words about how much you _love_ Lewis. 

It's killing me.

The other half of me is grateful that I got these letters and not Lewis because I don't know how he will react to all of this. He might dump his girlfriend and ask you out and I just can't take that.

I know taking these letters that aren't mine is wrong, but who are you to judge?

I've always like you and now you're writing to my best friend. I just can't take it.

 

Until now. I'm going to tell you the truth. The truth that I've been receiving the letters that were meant for Lewis. 

Give me a minute to gather strength, okay?

When I finally tell you, don't be mad at me, please?

 

 


	2. Vivian Sibold's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the story...

I remember when I first saw you.

It was in the cafeteria. You and your friend were in line. I got attracted to you because you looked cute. So I pointed you to my friend and asked what your name was.

_Lewis._

Awww, it fit you perfectly!

Right from the start I wanted be your friend. I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't. So for now, I'll just enjoy every single moment that I look at you from a distance.

Do you know how happy I get whenever I see you around? Especially this one time when you and your friend were right in front of me while I was in line. You were busy talking to your friend about karting while I was right behind gazing at you. The way you smile while talking to your friend was so cute and contagious I had to smile myself.

You looked so handsome.

I overheard you talking about an upcoming race and I just had to be there. I listened closely to make sure I get the right place and time. I only got the name of the track and nothing else.

You don't know how many hours I stayed up that night just to find where that track and when the race was.

When I got to the race, I made sure I cheered loudly enough for you to hear me. Even though there were lots of other people cheering louder than me, I did the best I could hoping you'd turn your gaze towards me.

Your helmet faced my direction but I didn't know whether you were looking at me because your helmet wasn't transparent. Anyway, I cheered even louder just in case you were. I wanted you to see me supporting you.

You crossed the finish line and I cheered some more. There was little chance that you actually saw me in the crowd, but that didn't matter. I just wanted to cheer for you.

I wanted to congratulate you but I was too shy. I don't get myself sometimes. It's normal to congratulate drivers after a race even if they win or lose. I walked towards you but I stopped halfway and turned around.

I couldn't do it. 

I was going to have a heart attack if I continued.

But I really really liked you during that time and I just couldn't stand not letting you know how I felt about you. So I wrote you a letter. 

I put everything in there. From the start at the cafeteria to the karting race. I congratulated you there because I couldn't congratulate you in person.

I slot it in your locker when no one was looking and walked away as fast as i could.

I did this everyday. Without fail.

The only problem was, I couldn't look at your reaction while reading the letter. I don't even know whether you got my letters. I was scared that you might've just thrown them away. And I don't know how you were going to react to my old school kind of act. I didn't have enough confidence.

But I have enough confidence now.

They say, let the boys make the first move. But I'm not listening. They can wait if they want. I have to act now because what if someone else gets to you first?

 

Today, I didn't give you a letter. 

When I saw you alone at your locker, I walked up to you and said, 'Hi'.

You responded with a 'Hi.'

Your usual smiling face was gone and you looked serious.

'Listen, I have something to tell you.' you said.

'I have something to tell you as well. I said.

'Okay, you first.'

'I don't know how to say this but, I was the one sending you the letters. Like I said, I really really like you. I just didn't know how I should approach you and people said girls should't make the first move and-'

'Wait, what letters?'

I was struck. Did you not get the letters? I was hurt because I put all my love and effort into it and you didn't even get it. 

'Oh, so the letters were from you.' you said coldly. This was what I was afraid of.

'You kind of messed them up. This is my locker, and this is Lewis' locker.'  you said pointing to the locker right next to you.

'But you're Lewis, aren't you?' I asked.

'No, I'm Nico. Nico Rosberg.'

_Nico_

I like that name even more than Lewis. 

'So this whole time I thought you were Lewis?' I asked.

'I guess.' You said.

'Well Nico, I have something to tell you.'

'I have something to tell you too.'

We looked at each other in the eye and said,

 

 

 'I love you.'

 

**\--END--**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. finally finished a fanfic! This is an achievement for me. This is the first fanfic I've finished. 
> 
> If you guys liked it please tell me and if you didn't, please do tell me. I appreciate constructive criticisms as they help me improve my writing.
> 
> Well, until my next fanfic! :P


End file.
